Jealous Hearts
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Charlie and Lucas flirt, and then get punished.
1. Charlie

JEALOUS HEART

DISCLAIMER

Got the idea while watching a basketball game. Companion piece to "Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These" and "Hungry Eyes" that takes place near the end of season 3. Belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. Some slight language.

You could almost feel the electricity in the air as the Ravens jogged out to the court. As the team was announced, Lucas Scott scanned the crowd and felt his lips curve into a smile when he saw his boyfriend, Charlie Todd, sit on the bleachers with his mother, Karen Roe. He had made it! The boy hadn't been sure if he would since he was constantly on tour. He looked at Charlie and gave the musician an upwards nod. Seeing this, Haley Scott leaned towards Brooke Davis.

"Did Lucas just give Charlie the Nod?" she asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me. You know those two can't keep their hands off of each other," the other girl answered. They giggled.

"Could you two please cut the chatter? Some of us actually came to cheer," Rachel Gatina told them.

"Go Brooke yourself," Haley and Brooke chorused. Rachel scoffed and then turned her attention to Charlie.

"Mmmm. Gonna have me some of that after the game," she mused. Overhearing the remark, Peyton Sawyer glanced at the redhead.

"You know, Charlie has a boyfriend---his name is Lucas," she commented.

"Oh, I bet I can bring Charlie back to this team," the other girl smirked. Then, the game started and the girls cheered as the boys went into action. The Ravens were in top form that night, sinking basket after basket. The girls cheered wildly at each shot. At half time, Rachel sashayed up to Charlie.

"Hi. Enjoying the game?" she queried, sitting on his lap.

"Yeah, I really am," he answered with a small laugh. This girl was nuts. He knew how she was and couldn't believe she actually thought she had a chance with him. She positioned herself so that they were in a more intimate position and Charlie stifled a moan. On the other hand, she **was** hot. As Whitey continued his pep talk, Lucas glanced over his shoulder to where Charlie was sitting. He froze. Rachel was sitting on his lap, obviously flirting with him. And from the looks of things, his boyfriend was enjoying the attention. He stroked her hip with a finger and she tossed her head back. His eyes flashed and his stomach clenched. A slap on the arm brought him back to the subject at hand. Then, they were dismissed and went back out to the court and the cheerleaders went back to their spots. Rachel quickly squeezed herself in between Brooke and Haley.

"Get away, bitch," Brooke hissed, shoving her out.

"Brooke," Rachel said in hurt surprise.

"Have you no shame? How come you always have to flirt with people's boyfriends?" Brooke demanded. Rachel stared at them, and took a spot by Bevin and another girl. The second half continued until Nathan made the winning shot. The scream that was the loudest belonged to Haley.

"NATHAN! NATHAN! NATHAN! NATHAN!" everyone chanted. Lucas ignored the cheers and headed for where his mother and boyfriend were sitting.

"Hey, Lucas. Great game," Karen said.

"Mom, may I talk to Charlie alone?" Lucas requested.

"Of course," Karen agreed. "I'll see you at home," she continued, and then walked off.

"What's up?" Charlie asked.

"Not here. At your hotel," Lucas responded coolly.

"Uh…okay," Charlie agreed hesitantly._ Oh, this can't be good_, he thought to himself. He followed the other boy to the car, got in, and the athlete drove to the hotel, where they immediately went into his room. Once there, Lucas punched Charlie in the jaw.

"Dude, what the hell?" he asked.

"I saw you! You were flirting with Rachel!" the other boy exclaimed.

"Luke, she came up to me, sat on my lap, and **she** was flirting. It didn't mean a thing," the musician stated.

"Oh, that's not what it looked like to me, Charlie. You looked pretty happy with it. You even responded."

"Lucas, I wouldn't cheat…not again. I learned from that mistake."

"Right. And you didn't enjoy an impromptu lap dance?"

"Okay, yes. I'll admit: it **was** kinda nice," Charlie admitted. Lucas scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. "But Babe, you're the only one I want," the other boy continued. Lucas didn't answer, and Charlie cupped a cheek with hand. "Luke…it's only you. I promise," he said. They leaned into each other and kissed. As they did so, Lucas led him to the bed, and forced him backwards. Charlie made a noise of surprise and tried to struggle, but was pinned down.

"If you're gonna stray, you're gonna have to be punished, Baby," Lucas told him, and then nipped at his neck.

"Damn! You're like a fricken vampire! Always goin' for the neck!" Charlie exclaimed. Lucas didn't answer, but instead went ahead and removed Charlie's shirt. Then, he proceeded to run kisses down his chest. Charlie moaned in pleasure. Lucas ran his hands down his body, letting the fingers knead the flesh. The musician wiggled, but was quickly held in place by the athlete's thighs. Lucas then ran a finger down Charlie's leg slowly and seductively, an action he knew drove the other boy wild. Charlie let out a strained grunt. With a chuckle, Lucas kept up his action and with the other hand, unfastened his boyfriend's jeans and pulled them down, leaving the musician's nether regions exposed. Then, he pressed against him. Charlie moaned as he felt the fabric of Lucas' basketball shorts on a very sensitive part of his body.

"Babe---" he began to say, but was stopped by the other boy placing a hand on his mouth.

"Bad boys don't get to talk," he scolded. He rubbed against his boyfriend and smirked when he felt the boy become hard. "You want me, Baby?" he taunted. Charlie's only answer was a strangled moan. "Do you want me, Charlie? Is that it?" The musician made a keening noise. He chuckled. "Yeah, you want me. You want me bad," he sneered. He tormented his boyfriend by rubbing against him nice and slow. Charlie tried to reach out with a hand, but was intercepted. Lucas slid a leg up Charlie's body and the musician's arousal became even more intense. He said something that was muffled by the other boy's hand.

"What was that, Baby?" Lucas asked, removing his hand.

"Dude, I'm gonna---"

"Hold it," came the command. Charlie let out a pained and frustrated groan as Lucas once again began stroking his thigh and leg with a finger.

"Dude, please. Gotta---" the complaint was cut off by a harsh kiss. Then, the athlete pulled back.

"Ready?" Charlie nodded and Lucas removed his basketball shorts.

"Go ahead." The musician finally climaxed and was rewarded with a kiss.

"Man, you're a bitch when you're angry," Charlie complained.

"Who do you belong to?" Lucas queried.

"You. And only you," Charlie responded.

"And don't you ever forget it," Lucas murmured, and the boys went at it again.

THE END


	2. Lucas

DISCLAIMER

Decided to do another chapter for this fic. This takes place in between season 3 and 4. Belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. Reference to the last chap.

Inside of Karen Roe's club, Tric, Charlie Todd barely heard the noise of the crowd as he got into the song. It was as if the crowd didn't even exist. All he was aware of was the music flowing out of him. In the crowd, Lucas Scott stared at the boy as he played. _Man, he's hot when he gets into his music_, he thought to himself. The song ended and almost immediately, another fast song started. Before Lucas even knew what was happening, a girl had grabbed him and they started dancing. He laughed. He didn't even know her! She pressed against him and they started moving in beat with the music. She placed her hands on his waist, leaned in, and nibbled on his ear. Unable to help himself, he gathered a fistful of her hair and pulled her close, letting his fingers run through the dark tresses. _Man, she's so beautiful, and the way she moves_…this thought was punctuated by a lustful moan. From another part of the dance floor, these actions were caught being played out by Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, Rachel Gatina, and Nathan and Haley Scott.

"Well, **that** can't be good," Nathan commented as Mouth McFadden, Skills, Fergie, and Junk came up.

"What?" Mouth asked.

"Lucas getting all hot and heavy with slut-o-rama over there," Rachel answered.

"Takes one to know one," Haley stated.

"Oh, please. I've learned my lesson. Besides, boyfriend/husband stealing is **so** two years ago," Rachel responded.

"Hmm. I guess that means **we** don't have anything to worry about," Brooke said to Peyton.

"Meow," Peyton stated.

"I'm kidding. You know we're cool, Peyton," Brooke assured. Then, they all turned their attention back to Lucas and his dancing partner. The girl leaned into him, and he did the same. Then, she kissed him while caressing his neck with a finger.

"Ooooh. Charlie won't be too happy with **that**," Mouth winced. True to his word, Charlie wasn't happy. His eyes darkened as he watched his boyfriend in full flirt mode. The girl pressed even closer, if that was possible and the musician let out a rumble from deep inside his chest.

"Calm down, dude," his drummer Alex Sage, murmured.

"Just finish the set," Bobby Diamond added. Charlie took a deep breath and did as his band mates advised. After they were done, they dispersed from the stage and went into the crowd. While the others talked with several fans, Charlie made his way over to his boyfriend.

"LUCAS!" he called. With a moan, Lucas pulled away from the girl.

"Hey, Charlie," he greeted.

"You know Charlie Todd?" the girl asked breathlessly.

"Lucas, we need to talk…**now**," Charlie emphasized, ignoring the girl.

"Sure," Lucas agreed uncomfortably. He nervously followed the boy out of the club. The girl shrugged, and then went in search of someone else. Once they were alone, Charlie let out a swing.

"Okay. I'm guessing I deserved that," Lucas groaned, rubbing his jaw.

"Dude, seriously? After all the grief you gave me?" Charlie demanded.

"You're right. You're right. It was stupid. I shouldn't have been dancing with her like that," Lucas agreed. The other boy's anger seemed to deflate. At least he wasn't making excuses.

"Let's just go back to the hotel," he suggested with a sigh.

"All right," came the agreement. Lucas followed Charlie to his car. The musician put the keys in the ignition, started the car, and drove off. Charlie didn't say anything, but Lucas could tell from his body language that he was still plenty mad. When they finally got back to the hotel, the musician led the athlete into his room. Before Lucas knew what was happening, Charlie had pushed him onto the bed, straddling him.

"Charlie, I---" Lucas began.

"What was that you said about bad boys not talking?" Charlie interrupted, unbuttoning Lucas' shirt. He then pushed the material aside and kissed his boyfriend's chest. Lucas moaned at the contact, and reached out to remove Charlie's shirt. "Oh, no, Babe. You don't get to play," he scolded. "But **I** do," he added with a mischievous grin. Before Lucas could voice his question, Charlie reached over, opened the top drawer, and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"And where did you get **those**?" Lucas asked in an intrigued voice.

"Sssshhh," Charlie abruptly shushed. Then, he cuffed Lucas' hands to the headboard. Then, he resumed his action of kissing his chest. Lucas moaned as he felt his body becoming aroused. Charlie let his hands roam around his boyfriend's upper body. He knew every one of Lucas' weak spots and planned to use each and every one of them to his advantage. Lucas wiggled, trying to move to a more comfortable position, but the cuffs bit into his wrists, prohibiting him from getting very far. He let out a keening noise as his boyfriend's fingers started traveling downward. He moaned in surprise as Charlie's hands suddenly fingered the back waist of his jeans. Charlie chuckled as his actions had the desired effect. He let his fingers travel over the denim and Lucas tried to shift into him, but was held down. Then, he scooted down and began kissing the other boy all over. Lucas struggled as he felt Charlie sending him into overdrive. Then, he gasped as his boyfriend found one particular sweet spot on his thigh.

"Charlie," Lucas moaned huskily. Charlie just let out another chuckle and started stroking his thigh. Lucas whimpered and Charlie squeezed the spot he had been stroking. Then, he let his fingers travel back upwards. When his fingers reached the other boy's zipper, he stopped and stroked the cool metal.

"Not…fair," Lucas moaned as felt the stroke speed up his arousal.

"Punishment's not supposed to be fair, Baby," Charlie told him. Then, unfastened the jeans, but otherwise left them alone. The musician smirked as he felt his boyfriend become even more taut. He then let his fingers inside the fabric, playing with the flesh at Lucas' waist. Once again, Lucas tried to shift, but was stopped. Charlie then scooted down Lucas' legs, leaned down, and left kisses over the spots that he touched. The athlete's labored breathing became even more so. Charlie had to admit, he was having some breathing problems himself. He hadn't expected his punishment to make Lucas so aroused. Lucas gasped as Charlie left another kiss right above his nether regions.

"You're mine, Luke. You belong to me. Nobody else. Got that?" the musician murmured, between kisses. His only answer was a strangled moan. Charlie decided to take that as a 'yes'. Starting with another kiss, the musician went back to the zipper. Lucas moaned as he felt a sudden draft as Charlie slid the metal down with his teeth. Moments later, Lucas' jeans were gone and Charlie was pressed against him. The musician laughed as his boyfriend's body decided it had finally had enough.

"Forgive me, Babe?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, yeah. You're forgiven," Charlie whispered in his ear as he undid the cuffs. Finally free, Lucas slung his arms around Charlie's neck and quickly changed their positions.

"And you said **I** was a bitch when angry." They chuckled and continued their actions.

THE END


End file.
